


Survivor

by Shadowtheweasel (orphan_account)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Sad, astro dosent have it good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: Remember how the 1980’s Astro boy escaped the circus? What if it didn't convince Hamegg and he added the stunt to why he refuses to turn Toby over to O’shay. After 8 years of being in the circus, Kathy was killed during one of their parades, leaving Atom alone. While Hamegg is rich, making people pay for Toby saving the day, and now knows ever power Toby has. Meanwhile in a Alternate universe  Dr. Light was working on a machine that would allow you to peer into other universes news, while his son’s enemies had already made one where you can enter the otherworld. When rock sees how strong Toby is, and how he treated how far will he go to help the other, before wily gets his hand on him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you forgot or haven't watched in episode 2 of the 1980’s Astro Boy a girl named Kathy tried to fake that Toby(Astro) exploded after her boss, Hamegg refuses in handing Toby over to O’Shay. This is based on if Hamegg saw through her plan, and added that to his reasons. (The others reasons are he is the only robot that can do the 50 thousand trapeze act, Toby signed his right over to Hamegg, and all O’Shay told him Toby could do)  Also in the episode Kathy stops Hamegg before he can really hurt Toby, but I believe she and Toby both knew it wouldn't last. Lastly Hamegg forces people to pay for Toby to help them, and doesn't use the money in fixing Toby.  
> Most Importantly Toby doesn't have any real control of his life, he was made to be like a 9 year old child, in almost any way physically and mentally possible. Toby will not understand later how to be as independent as other robots early on in this story. I also decided he should have the original Toby's memories, so he might be a little confusing at times, if he is it is probably because of clashes of the memories he has in his metal head. Please understand he is super smart, but he rather act like he is meant to, as a 9 year old child, then an 15+ intelligence stuck in a 66 pound body.  
> For Mega Man instead of all his defeated enemies going to the robot museum, they get to choose. After being restored and everyone is sure said robot master can't go back into Wily’s control it's their choice to work with humans or be offline in the museum. That doesn't mean though that said robots can't be taken by wily, activated, and willing join him.

Toby could remember it like yesterday, even though it was 2 years ago. The week before Hamegg found out if he was overpowered he glowed, the colors depended on how much extra he had. He was flying above while growing green, when he looked down. Kathy was in front of the elephants, which were low on energy because their recharged went to him, and Hamegg didn't buy more for them, plain out knowing Toby would stop them if anything went wrong. Kathy was smiling in her blue jester outfit when it happened, she glanced up at Toby quickly , and waved lightly, before going back to greeting the people.  
It was so sudden the elephant closest to her fell forward in exhaustion, many following it’s lead. Toby dove to stop it, but a whip of electricity from Hamegg halted his speed. The people’s screams as crunching of bone was heard and a terrified scream cut short. People ran as the elephant got up, covered in what was once Toby’s friend. The police came for the report, and were able to see many of the robot’s memories on the accident, Toby’s include. The police informed Hamegg that when they were watching Toby’s that his right eye was barely working. Hamegg didn't care that much about Toby’s sight and soon had the elephant dismembered to be made into a grey wolf robot. When asked Hamegg acted devastated about Kathy, but deep down Toby knew he wasn't at all.  
Toby was used to his act, it came naturally now. Before the death of Kathy many didn't care about a robot that could easily get destroyed by jumping through 50 thousand volts of electricity, until a Tv show asked to record some of the acts for further references. Hamegg didn't mind, until they screamed at seeing Toby do the act. So Hamegg was forced to totally scrap the act. Toby took over Kathy’s old jobs, and a new act with their predators. The predators would try eating or attacking the other animal robots, but Toby dressed as a grey glowing dog (functioning mouth and tail that were digitally connected to his electronic brain.) would stop the predators and reason with them, after a chase scene with music. Sometimes though Toby would stop and look at the audience.  
Toby would look into the crowd and believes he seen familiar faces, his father, the man wanting him ten years ago, people he defected, robots he know couldn't be rebuilt, or people that could've been. Hamegg would always know when it happened, and give Toby a sharp zap with the electric whip to remind him that he can't stop in the middle of his act. Although it lead to people complaining to police about it, leading to investigations on the circus. The police then got to copying every memory the robots that were working that day had.  
Today was a regular day, Toby woke on his cold metal bench in his car. He had a dream of Kathy’s plan working, and him escaping. Although when he remembered that it didn't go that way and she was dead, he woke with a jolt. Sadness ran to Toby as he remembered her saving up for him to get an operation to be able to dream, which one of them said was easy. He actually would of been able to do it naturally, if he had enough chemicals in my brain. Although the roboticist still made them pay the whole price, even if it took 6 hours less than expected.  
Toby stood up and felt the train was still moving. He looked outside to see the sun starting to rise. The sun glow shining on a pine forest and a clear lake. Toby opened his car door and sat down feet hanging next to the wheels. Toby smiled and watched the scenery with curiosity, but only half of the scene was taken in for his right eye was basically nonfunctional now. Despite that he was hurt the robot just wanted to jump out of the train and explore the woods. He wanted to play like he was meant to, like he was human again, and have his father to watch him. He wanted to see his dog, go to school, have the responsibility of taking care of Genesis, learn more then how to clean, and be more than property. He wanted to wash his dusty rubber skin, get repairs, and sleep in an actual bed.  
Toby wanted to be treated equally, while without hurting anyone. Toby wanted a new name, when this is done, to show his new start. Toby didn't want more tricks.  
As he watched the sun Toby thoughts for these things, until he had enough of watching what he could never had. He stood, backed up and closed the door. He started for the door to go farther back, to the train’s caboose. He walked by Many robotic animals, not even looking. Soon he finally got to her car. All her stuff had gathered dust, and it put a spike of sadness in the robot’s heart. Toby sat down on the bed and crossed his legs applesauce style. He closed his eyes as he tried to forgot about his problems. Although it was hard not to remember all that was wrong.  
If he was still human he would be 19, but he wasn't his experiences will always be with a 9 year old's mind. Sure he learned many things, like don't try to hide from Hamegg, it would get him a worse punishment. Don't put one human’s act onto the others. He can seriously hurt a human, so he learned to withhold 65 percent of his strength just not to break a bone, 80 percent for no bruising. Toby opened his eyes yet again, and decided to lay on the bed.  
Toby hummed as he closed his eyes. Soon falling into sleep mode, but his right eye-which has been half closed when he was wake- still glowed blue under the eyelid. The sign of energy loss in Toby. It was the only light in the room until the slightly jarred door was slightly pushed open by a four legged robot that came in. It’s eyes glowing red as it took in the other’s condition, before leaving yet again to go back to it’s world, shutting the door lightly after it.

 

Months later with Mega Man's Universe

Rock hummed as he turned woke for the day. He got out of bed and stretched his limbs, before deciding to go to the main lab. He looked at the glass dome above them to see that it was early in the morning, probably around 5. He looked around, seeing no of the reprogrammed robot masters where in the lab. Rock was thankful they are back on their side, then Wily’s. The young robot was about to go back to his room, until he saw a glow deeper into the labs.  
Rock decided to figure out what it was, instead of going back to his room. He didn't want anything bad to happen. He carefully walked through the lab, until he saw what was making the light. In front of a tv screen was Rock’s creator, Dr. Light. The man looked exhausted, but the look in his eyes showed he was proud of what he just made. The young robot walked closer to the other.  
“Doctor Light? What are you doing?” Rock asked as he walked up to be beside his creator. Rock looked at the tv screen to see the white screen start getting color to it. The tv soon showed a reporter in a news station. Doctor light smile widened as he watched it. He then picked up Rock happily.  
“For a few months I wondered about Alternate Universes that might exist right outside ours. I had to make sure about them before even trying to make anything else with that idea. These machine allows us to get a peek into another by their news channels.” Light explained happily, before letting go of his son and going to see if he could get the sound. After a few quiet minutes the sound came in, allowing Doctor light to stand back to watch with rock. The picture switched to a man in the open, behind him was circus tents. After a second the man started his report.  
“There's still no word from Toby’s owner on if he will get fixed. The poor robot’s accident was caught on tape. Please turn away yet again if you don't want to see these….” The reporter said before the station started a video. Rock quickly glanced at Doctor light, before he decided to watch.  
The video was focused on a small robot. He only had damaged red boots, and black underwear(boxers?) on his form. His rubber skin coated with ash, dust, and other particles. He had holes in him that exposed his circuits, the most shocking one was on the back of his head. Some holes sparked with electricity. The last major injury was his right eye which half closed, but was glowing blue. The robot was jumpy on his right side, as a tall skinny man in a black suite approached him. Rock glanced trying to see the man's hand, but soon realized they were behind him.  
“I told you to go inside that burning building, but you didn't! The city wants their money back, which I didn't want to do! Stupid robots can't do anything, I'm surprised you even thought you can get away with these!” The man screamed as he pulled his hands from behind his back. In the male’s right hand was an electric whip. The man didn't wait and swinged it at the small robot. The robot made a yelp like sound when it hit him. The man didn't stop to let the other recover, continuing the treatment for over 20 whips. Each slash the poor robot made the noise, and soon made sound that a crying child would make. The man wasn't fazed when the robot went down, the sound the robot was making stopped, leaving only the sound the whip caused. Rock instinctively moved closer to his creator, lightly grabbing onto his shirt.  
After the man had enough with the whip, he dropped it. The robot had not moved, his face away from the camera. The man grabbed him from the spikes meant to be hair. He forced the robots head to move, the camera getting a glimpse of the face. His eyes were closed, he looked almost peaceful, if it wasn't for the new cuts on his face. Parts of his rubber skin even melted, from the repeated hits in that area.  
“To bad you're so durable, or you would of hopefully lost a limb. You can barely even help away anymore, and you can't to the 50 thousand trapeze act anymore!” The man huffed to the unconscious robot, as he let go of his head. He went to his chest area so he could open its chest. He quickly backed away once it was open cause sparks came flying from within. Rock’s gripe on Light’s cloths became stronger. Rock looked at his creator’s face in worry. Light looked at his son as the video ended and went back to the reporter in front of the tents.  
“No one has seen Toby after that video. Many priority robots are furious, and tried to make a strike. Many anti-robots are over joyed, since the most advanced robot Is damaged.” The main started as behind him a purple four legged robot appeared on screen. It started to sneak it's way to the train which was behind the tents. The robot’s color drawled Rock’s attention.  
“Doctor Light! Isn't that treble?” Rock asked one of his hands releasing the clothes to point at the robot. Light took a few steps closer to the screen to see for himself. The purple robot at that moment glanced at the camera. The face was sure enough Treble. The wolf looked a little different, his tail looked similar to Rush’s but it was longer. That was the only difference the two watching could see on the robot. The wolf continued on his journey, disappearing from site.  
“Doctor we need to get to that universe quick! We don't know what wily wants with that robot at all.” Rock begged as he got in front of his father. Although that is true they didn't know what wily wanted with the robot, Rock also wanted to help the other with his situation. Light looked at his son sadly, before looking back at the screen.  
“For all we know that is a inhabitant of that universe. If you want to make sure you can try to find out what wily has been doing for the past few months by asking some other masters. They might have seen something that answers you what Wily is really doing. Although please go back to your room to rest until everyone is up.” Light said in a stern tone that dripped with sadness and tad of fear. The adult went and turned the television like screen off. He had enough of this for the night, and for a while. Light watched Rock face briefly turn to frustration, before he relaxed. Rock soon left the area all together. Light groaned before he started for his room, although knowing he most likely get little sleep with all the questions about what he saw swarming his mind. Although it went unknown that a robot was hidden in the shadows all that time. A smiled lightly came to his face before he walked to the shutdown screen. His job will be to easy.


End file.
